


Past and Present

by a2gisy1



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2gisy1/pseuds/a2gisy1
Summary: Kun's past comes back to haunt him. He was afraid of what might happen if he was back to the past again. Good thing he has four great friends by his side who will assure him that everything is going to be just fine.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong / Suh Youngho | Johnny / Qian Kun / Moon Taeil / Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 13





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my very first nct x hogwarts fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this work, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!! Happy reading ^^

It is unusual. For a Gryffindor like himself to have a friend from Slytherin, a house who’s technically a rival of his own house. Many people would look at him weirdly while he talks to his Slytherin friend. Well, it used to be, anyway. Nowadays, some still looked at them weirdly, but it’s usually the new students. To be truthfully honest, he didn’t think that many people approve of his friendship with his friend. But, who could blame him, right? He didn’t think that all Slytherin are bad. Especially, his friend. 

True, that according to Harry Potter, Slytherin is completely bad. Like, really evil. With the villain, Voldemort being a Slytherin and all. Many people like to judge the Slytherin as being like that, an evil bunch with no way of light. 

He hated it. Always have been. His Slytherin friend is nice. No one can tell him otherwise. Not only that, but he’s also smart. Like really smart. Always on top of his class and everything. The only problem is that his Slytherin friend hated Quidditch, after falling from a broom once when he was young. The other decided that he would never play Quidditch ever again after that incident, which earns him a laugh and a few teasing from their friends. 

“You’re daydreaming.” came a voice from in front of him, snapping him out of his train of thoughts. 

“Sorry, Taeyong. I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“You always have a lot on your mind. I told you that if you’re uncomfortable meeting with me outside the castle like this, we can always meet somewhere hidden.” The other replied, adjusting his glasses. 

“You’re saying it as if we’re dating. Tell me, Taeyong, do you really wish that we’re dating and that you and I are in a relationship?” He teased which earned him a playful slap. 

“In your dream, Johnny. Really, though. I sometimes wonder myself why you and I are best friend.” 

“That’s because you love me.” 

Okay, maybe he went too far on that one if the glare and the twinkle in the other’s eyes have something to say about what might happen in the future. He shuddered when what happened earlier this year came to mind. Note to self, don’t poke a sleeping beast if you’re not ready for the consequences. 

“There you are!” A shout and then something fell. Hard. 

Taeyong sighed next to him, already knowing what will happen next. A disheveled Hufflepuff appeared in front of them, smiling widely. The smile didn’t last long though as a hand smacked the back of the Hufflepuff’s head. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to run?” Another Hufflepuff appeared, looking a little upset. 

“Ow, Kun. Don’t hit me like that.” 

“You deserve that one,” Taeyong smirked. 

“Taeyong! I thought you care about me.” 

“I do, I just don’t know how you manage to drag Kun who clearly looks like he needs some sleep all the way over here.” 

“It’s not like you didn’t need to sleep, too,” Johnny mumbled, earning himself another glare from the other. 

Kun sighed as he watched the other antics. This always happens. Every time they have a gathering like this one, his friends would never miss the opportunity to tease one another. Unconsciously, his right hand went to his left forearm where a scar is. He remembers what happens around two years ago. The time where he’s a Death Eater. The time where he watched the castle crumbled in front of his very eyes. The time where a war between Death Eater and Hogwarts started once again. 

A hand was placed on top of his. He looked at the owner of the hand and was met with a concerned look from his friends. “Are you okay?” Johnny asked, worried. Kun smiled in what he hopes is assurances. 

“You’re not going to be that awful person ever again, Kun. We’ll make sure of it.” Yuta said, determined. 

Really, he’s forever grateful to have a group of friends that are as good as them. He wouldn’t ask for better or good friends for they’re more than enough. Even though they knew about him being a Death Eater, they still accepted him as a part of his group. During the trial, which he didn’t want to remember ever again, but it plagues his mind every day anyway, his friends stood by his side, giving assurances that they’re there and that they would never leave him alone. 

Really, he’s grateful and swore to himself that he won’t revert to what he used to be. 

The time when he was a Dark Eater plagues his mind and even appeared in his dreams as a form of nightmares. He would always wake up at midnight, nightmares haunting him. He even refused to sleep during the first few months after the war ended. He knew that his friends wouldn’t mind if he sneaked into their beds at night and woke them up at odd hours, knowing fully well that he just had a nightmare and that he needed them to be there for him, assuring that everything will be just fine and that it won’t happen ever again, now that the Dark Lord is gone and everything. 

“It’s almost dinner. Come on, you three, you wouldn’t want to miss it, now would you? I heard that today’s dinner is really good.” Johnny said, trying to lighten up the mood. His scarlet and gold robes swayed as he stood up. His actions were soon followed by Taeyong, the other’s green and silver robes swayed as well. 

The four of them sat on the Hufflepuff table. It’s not weird to see them there. As a matter of fact, they have done this a countless time that students didn’t really much attention, well the older ones at least. The new students especially the first-years still looked at them weird, most of the looks were pointed towards Taeyong, of course. It’s weird for them to see a Slytherin being all friendly with a student from the other Houses. Really, is Slytherin really that bad in their eyes? 

Dinner was amazing. It has always been amazing. The food and everything are always delicious. 

“So, what are you planning to do, after this?” Yuta asked as he put his fork down. 

“I have some homework to catch up on. By the way, where’s Taeil? I haven’t seen him at all today.” Taeyong replied. 

“I thought you guys forgot about me already.” Came a voice from across them. 

They almost jump. Almost. All four of them gave the person across from them a glare for surprising them. Watching their antics, the other Hufflepuff student didn’t pay much attention. It’s a normal occurrence, they thought. Sometimes you will see all the five of them bickering here and there, but it wouldn’t take long before they reconcile. 

“You guys completely forgot about me, didn’t you?” The student across them, Taeil asked as he took a bite from his dinner. 

“Well, we haven’t seen you all day, where were you?” Kun asked curiously. 

“I’m at the library, of course. It’s nothing new.” The other answered. 

“As expected from a Ravenclaw, always in front of books.” 

“Oh, shut up, Johnny.” 

“Hey, I was just saying.” 

And it went on. 

Yup. 

Nothing unusual at all. 

Or so they thought. 

***

The four of them walked towards the dorms along with the other students after dinner. The other students chattered around them, talking about their day, some gossiping about the latest news. Excitement hung in the air. It’s almost the holidays, after all, it’s no surprised that most student is excited to go home. 

The excitement didn’t last long, though. A high-pitched scream pierced the air, stopping everyone in their tracks. The crowd stopped in the middle of the hallway, blocking the road. 

“What is going on here? Why are you all stopping all of a sudden? And, who’s screaming so loud like that?” One of the professors asked, navigating his way through the crowd. When he’s at the front of the crowd, he stopped. A look of horror was clear on his face. 

“Someone call the Headmaster. Now!” He said, shouting at one of the students who quickly run to fetch the Headmaster. 

“What’s going on?” Asked one of the students.

“There’s a mark on the hallway. A Dark Mark.” Answered another. 

Kun froze. Instinctively, his hand went to his own Dark Mark. It hadn’t hurt ever since the war, so there’s no way that Voldemort would return. If the Dark Lord were to return, he would know immediately, right? 

“-n! Kun! Breathe with me, man.” He could feel his body being shaken by one of his friends. He could feel a panic attack rising. 

“Oh, shit. He’s having a panic attack.” Someone says from beside him. Was it Taeyong? Or is it Yuta? He couldn’t recognize anything, anymore. 

“Breathe. Hey, it’s okay. Breathe. He’s not coming back, okay? Please, Kun. Just breathe.” Kun tried to obey those words, but his body is just not cooperating. He managed to let out a shaky breath. Great, he couldn’t even breathe properly now. A single tear rolled down on his cheek. 

“Shhh….It’s okay. You’re doing great, honey. Why don’t we try that again, hm?” A soft voice who sounded a lot like his mother said softly. If he’s in his right mind, he would definitely know that that’s almost impossible, for his mother to sound like what she used to be before everything happens. She’s in Azkaban, right now. It’s most definitely impossible for her to be here, in Hogwarts. 

But, Kun was having a panic attack. His mind couldn’t function properly, right now. “Mom?” He asked in a very small voice. 

Silence, before the same voice, said, “Yes, dear. It’s Mom. Breathe, okay? Everything’s gonna be alright.” 

It took him a few minutes, but he somehow managed to calm down. When his panic attack disappears, at least for now, he found himself crouching in the middle of the hallway, in front of him, in the same position as him, was Taeyong. The other has a worried look on his face. 

“Taeyong?” He asked in a tired voice. 

“You okay? Do you need to sit? The others are currently trying to see what’s happening in front of the crowd.” The Slytherin said at a rapid pace. 

“I’m okay. Sorry, you have to deal with that.” He gave a tired smile. 

“It’s okay. Who would have thought that you’re going to have a panic attack, right? It’s completely okay, yeah? No one can recover quickly from what happened. Take as much time as you need, okay? I’m here. All of us are here. Don’t worry.” A reassuring smile. 

“Can you help me stand up? I feel like I might fall if I stand up on my own.” 

Without saying a word, Taeyong went to Kun’s side, helping the other standing up. Their friends appeared not long after, looking kinda pissed. 

“What’s up?” Taeyong asked. 

“It’s not the Dark Mark, don’t worry. Just some students playing a prank. The professor is currently scolding the other. There’s nothing to worry about.” Johnny answered. 

“Seems like those students wanted to summon the real Death Eater, worshipping them much, I guess. Stupid people.” Yuta continues, crossing his arm in front of his chest. 

“What were they thinking? Didn’t they know that some students are still grieving after what happened?” Taeil said, just as pissed off as the other two. “That aside, are you okay, Kun? Do you think you need anything?” 

“No, it’s okay. Is it okay if we sleep together tonight? I don’t feel like sleeping alone.” 

The others smiled softly. 

“Of course it’s okay. We’ll be sleeping together, anyway, even if you didn’t ask.” 

*** 

_He was standing in a forest. Mist hung low, covering his vision of his surroundings. From afar, he could hear them. The deaths._

_He knew that he needed to get out of here. Soon._

_Running, he could hear something chasing him. What or who is chasing him, he didn’t know and he didn’t want to stand around to find out who it is either._

_A spell hit him. Falling to the ground, he could hear footsteps approaching._

_The last thing he saw was someone’s shoe before everything went dark_

__He woke up, covered in sweat. Looking around the room, Kun saw his friends sleeping peacefully, breathing even. Taeil who’s sleeping beside him opened his eyes groggily._ _

__“Nightmares?” He asked, voice hoarse from sleep._ _

__“Yeah, it has been more frequent recently.”_ _

__“Are you scared that it might happen again?”_ _

__“Kinda, yeah. I… I have been having this feeling that something might happen ever since the start of this semester. It’s like, I don’t know it’s probably just some bad feeling and nothing will probably happen, but I can’t help it, you know? I feel like the Death eater might come back.”_ _

__“They won’t, okay? They definitely won’t. Even if they did, the others and I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”_ _

__“You’re right. It’s probably nothing.”_ _

__Oh, how wrong they were._ _

__***_ _

__It was a week after the prank in the hallway. During the week, nothing happens. It went like a normal school week in Hogwarts. Homework for the holiday started to pile up, most teachers giving a long essay to write on. Exams won’t start until the next semester which is a relief._ _

__After the week ended, someone unexpectedly appeared. The surprised guest come and left unnoticed, only leaving a note behind. The note was left in Kun and Yuta’s room. The two Hufflepuff weren’t aware of it at first, not until one of their roommates pointed it out._ _

__It was on Kun’s bed, the note along with a medium package. The sender was anonymous, not writing the name of the sender. Once he finished reading the note, Kun’s face turned grim. He left hurriedly out of the room, leaving Yuta confused._ _

__He didn’t return that night, making his friend walked back and forth in Gryffindor’s common room the next day, practically gathering the rest of their friends, there._ _

__“So, you’re telling me that Kun got a note and he hasn’t returned to the room until now?” Taeil asked once the Hufflepuff finished telling them about what happened the night before._ _

__“Yes and I’m worried. You and I both know what happens before. I’m just scared I guess that someone from the Death Eater came back and is threatening him.”_ _

__“I say, we wait for him,” Taeyong said, earning a look from all of his friends._ _

__“What do you mean we wait? You do realize that he might be out there, in trouble, and need of our help, and you said that we wait?” Yuta growled._ _

__“Look, you’re not on your right mind right now, okay? Maybe we’re just worrying over nothing. He’s capable of defending himself, you and I knew that. We knew that. I say we wait until tomorrow. If he didn’t return tonight, we’ll search for him.”_ _

__“Okay….Okay. Fine. We’ll wait, but if he’s really in trouble or if he ends up dead….”_ _

__“He won’t. Trust me. He won’t”_ _

__***_ _

__Kun returned that night, covered in dust and limping. He didn’t speak at all, only looking down the whole time. He didn’t meet any of his friends' eyes as they fussed over him to go to the infirmary._ _

__“I’m fine.” He said, tired. All he wanted right now is sleep. Nothing more or nothing less. It feels like he could sleep for a month, maybe more. He walked towards his room._ _

__The other looked at each other, having a silent conversation before going to his and Yuta’s room. He fell asleep once his head hit the pillow, not caring that he’s dirty. His friends watched his breath’s evened out. They looked at each other once more, a silent agreement between them that they will question him once he woke up and went back to their activities._ _

__It was noon by the time Kun woke up. He felt well-rested. Stretching his limbs, he yelped once he felt pain in one of his legs. _Shit _he thought. He completely forgot about his injury on his leg.___ _

____“You’re awake.” came a voice from beside him._ _ _ _

____He turned, meeting a pair of brown eyes with a pair of glasses covering them. Taeyong, sitting on the bed next to his, a book in his hands._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Where are the others?”_ _ _ _

____“They’re currently in their classes. Should be back in another hour.” The other answered. “What happen to you?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you once the others arrived.”_ _ _ _

____True, to what Taeyong said, the others arrived an hour later. Kun was attacked with hugs from them, Taeyong watching from the bed he’s sitting on with a smile on his face. Once everyone calmed down, they positioned themselves to sit in a circle surrounding him._ _ _ _

____“Well, will you tell us what happen?” Taeyong asked._ _ _ _

____“I got a letter. From a Death Eater. She asked me to meet her, last night. In that letter, she threatened that she will attack the whole school if I didn’t come, killing everyone in it. She also stated that I have to come alone, without all of you. So I did. When we met, she has her wand out. She told me that I’m a traitor, being friends with you all. She also said that I deserved to die and everything. She told me that you all are just going to betray me and threw me away from everything and I…” by this point, Kun was already trembling._ _ _ _

____“You don’t have to continue if you’re not comfortable about it.”_ _ _ _

____“No, I have to finish this now that I’ve started. I got angry after that. I told her that she didn’t know anything and that she should never appear in front of him. She attacked me then and I managed to dodge although it hit my leg. I used Avada Kedavra, then and she died. I was so afraid to return and stayed at the Forbidden Forest for a while before returning here.”_ _ _ _

____No one spoke after that. They were surprised at Kun’s explanation._ _ _ _

____“I…I’m scared. I’m scared that I return to me from before. It’s scary…. To think about it again and killing her…. It just feels-“ Kun didn’t finish that sentence as he was enveloped by hugs from all of his friends, Taeyong included this time._ _ _ _

____“You’re not going to be that person ever again. We’ll make sure of it. I’m glad, no we all are that you tell us about what happened. Let this be in the past, you have no choice during that time Kun, you did what was necessary.” Yuta assured._ _ _ _

____“Yeah...Don’t worry about reverting. We won’t let it.”_ _ _ _

____They spent the rest of the day, hugging each other and that’s how they found themselves the next morning, limbs tangled with each other._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, how is it? I hope you enjoy this story!! Anyway, let me know if you want me to make a series out of this work ^^


End file.
